Shenzi Tuck
Shenzi Callie Tuck is a fanmade character for Robin Hood, A Goofy Movie, and its sequel. She was inspired by Shenzi from The Lion King. Physical Appearance Shenzi has pale silver skin, long black hair, which is trimmed into a bobcut when she enters college, a right green eye, a left blue eye, pointy ears, and a slender figure once entering her pre-teen stage. She is shown to wear a lot of black, even as a child, but she wears other colors as well. All makeup she wears are in different shades of black. Her jewelry is mostly black, but consists of other colors as well. In the parody of Rugrats, Shenzi has a purple bow in her black hair, which is still long. She also has a green petticoat skirt, a black t-shirt with a white Saturn on it, white ruffled socks with a black bow on each of them, and black sneakers with white untied laces. Personality Shenzi was very timid as a toddler, due to early abuse from her biological parents, the Heynas, since the Terrible Twos started for her. Shenzi was shown to be sweet, but very energetic as an older, but still very young child. During the battle after the archery tournament, she showed bravery when the guards went after her. She wasn't a social butterfly at her new school in Spoonerville, with Max Goof and P.J. being her only friends. As a teen, Shenzi was still sweet, but was a bit more mature than as a child. She also becomes a bit more social, befriending Roxanne, Stacey, Bobby, and Claire. Plus like every teenage girl, she develops an interest in boys, and even gets a boyfriend; Bobby. Appearances Disney's Robin Hood Shenzi appears in Disney's Robin Hood as a recurring character. She is only 6 during the events, and is best friends with Skippy. A Goofy Movie In A Goofy Movie, she is 14 years old, and attends Spoonerville High with Max Goof. While Max has vacation issues, Shenzi tries to hint to his friend Bobby Zimmeruski that she has a crush on him. At Stacey's going-away party, his can of spray-cheese hits Shenzi's head, and lands on the floor. Their hands touch by accident when they both bend down to get it, where he finally catches on that she liked him, and he liked her back. After the party, they begin dating, and develop a strong relationship. An Extremely Goofy Movie In An Extremely Goofy Movie, Shenzi goes to college with Max, her boyfriend Bobby, and PJ. She and Bobby have relationship issues when he starts flirting with Claire in the Coffee Bean Cafe. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Shenzi appears in one of the short films; specifically the one with Max Goof. She spends her first Christmas with him and Goofy. Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Shenzii appears in one of the short films; the one with Huey, Dewey, and Louie. She goes with them to their Uncle Scrooge's mansion to spend Christmas with them. And she accompanies the triplets on their trip to the North Pole. Parody Appearances Rugrats Go here for more information. Shenzi appears in a parody of the popular Nick show, Rugrats. She replaces Chuckie Finster. Like Chuckie, she is 2 years old, isn't very brave, can't stand up for herself, and is very close to her father. She also appears as the main character in original stories by her creator. In Cheer Up, Shenzi, she's shown to love dressing herself for her father. She's also shown to be very ticklish in the same story. In Father's Day, she has also shown to love the holiday of the same name. Victorious Shenzi appears in a parody of the enormously popular Nick show, Victorious. She replaces Cat Valentine. But she has Ariana Grande's regular voice, and is smarter. She lives with her mother, but moves in with her stepfather. She dresses in a girly style, and uses gothic colors, but she does wear girly colors occasionally, such as pink, purple, yellow, etc. Sam & Cat Shenzi appears in a parody of the popular Nick show, Sam & Cat, with Venus Woods, an OC by Shenzi's creator. She replaces Cat Valentine, like in Victorious. She lives with her stepfather until he moves out, and then she lives with Venus, who replaces Sam. She dresses in the same style and colors as in Victorious, but dresses only in black, white, grey, and silver. Gallery Shenzi-14.png|Shenzi when she goes to college Shenzi-27.png|Shenzi as a Kid Shenzi T.-1.png|Shenzi as a Teen (former) Shenzi-29.png Shenzi-16.png Shenzi-30.png Shenzi-23.png Shenzi and Venus.png|Shenzi with Venus Woods for a parody of Sam & Cat Shenzi-26.png Shenzi Tuck Human.png|Shenzi as a Human Trivia *Shenzi was inspired by the character of the same name from The Lion King. *Shenzi's voice actresses are Ariel Winter as a kid, Ariana Grande as a teen, and Ke$ha as an adult. *Shenzi was originally going to be a young adult during Robin Hood, but it was decided that she would be a kid instead. *Plus she was originally going to be an only child, but it was decided that she would have an older stepbrother. Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Goths Category:Kids Category:Preteens Category:Teenagers Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Singing Characters